The Seventh year
by Adrian Black
Summary: Their 6th year ended badly but will the start of the 7th year be any better? Will Harry go back to school or will he leave? Will Ron and Hermione go with him if he leaves?


Adrian apparates to Malfoy Manor, She runs to the door and knocks. Footsteps and the door opens.

"Bellatrix."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Draco."

"He's not here."

"But the master is here."

Adrian looks down and sees a house elf.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Yes miss."

"You don't take orders from her! You take orders only from those who live here!"

"I take orders from Miss because she is Misty's master."

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"Misty is family."

He turns and leads Adrian away from a speechless Bellatrix into the sitting room. He goes and gets her some tea.

"I shall go get the mistress."

"You really don't have to bother her."

He turns and leaves the room. Adrian looks around. A few moments later Narcissa and Snape enter the room. Adrian stands up.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Professor Snape."

"Adrian what a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Draco. I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"He's fine Miss Black."

"Did you really do it Professor?"

"Do what?"

"Did you kill him?"

Narsissa looks at Snape.

"Severus I thought you said no one died."

He looks away from her.

"_I'm sorry Narsissa."_

She hurries out of the room and Adrian runs up the stairs to Draco's room, leaving Snape alone in the sitting room.

Adrian knocks on Draco's door, a house elf rushes out and hides behind Adrian. The door in front of her flies open. Draco is standing on the other side wand in hand. He looks up and sees Adrian, he drops his wand.

"Adrian. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Yeah I am……I mean……I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard about what happened with the Death Eaters."

"Oh That."

"Yeah that. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I knew you'd tell Potter."

"You don't trust me?"

"Well………"

"I can't believe you Draco!"

She runs out of the house crying. She runs to the house next door. The door flies open before she gets to it and it closes behind her. She goes to the master bedroom and throws herself down on the bed. The front door opens quietly and soft footsteps coming up the stairs the bedroom door opens and Draco comes in. He sits on the bed beside her.

"_Adri? I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately."_

"He's dead Draco. He's really gone."

"Who? Your dad?"

"And Dumbledor…….Snape really killed him. I thought he was a good guy! I thought he was on our side!"

"Which side is that?"

"_I don't know anymore."_

"Snape was protecting me. My mum made him make an Unbreakable Vow."

"But why did Dumbledor have to die!"

"The dark Lord would have killed me. I think the plan was to kill Dumbledor."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"You didn't have to know."

"Draco I'm your girlfriend. You talked to Dumbledor before he died. What did he say?"

"He said I didn't have to kill him. He said I couldn't kill him, I wasn't brave enough and he was unarmed. He said he could protect me, he said he'd send someone for mum, and when dad got out he could join us. He said he'd hide us."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I thought this was my chance."

"_Draco. You missed your chance by not going with Dumbledor."_

Draco looks around.

"Where are we?"

"My home. We lived here before mum died."

"Where did you and your dad live after that?"

"With Uncle Remus and Aunt Chrissy."

She stands up and takes him by the hand. She leads him to another room just down the hall. The room has pink and yellow striped walls, a pink bassinet, a yellow crib and playpen. In the playpen are a number of stuffed animals and various other toys. Adrian goes over to the crib and picks up the one stuffed animal in it. A teddy bear.

"This was my room."

"Your mum must have decorated. What's with the bear?"

"Dad gave it to mum on their first date."

"So why is it still here?"

"I forgot it when dad dropped me off at my grandparents."

"And you never came back for it."

"Nope. Both my parents died in this house."

"Painful memories."

She nods. Draco puts his arm around her and leads her out of the house.

Draco takes Adrian Back to her grandfather's house. She looks up when a light comes on inside.

"I can't go in."

"Why not?"

"I don't live here anymore."

"Who are you staying with then?"

"I'm not staying with anyone. I'm going with Harry."

"Where is he going?"

She leans toward him and whispers, "_I can't tell you_." She kisses him and disapparates. The door opens behind Draco.

"I thought I heard someone out here. Who were you talking to dear?"

"No one Mrs. Fudge. Is Adrian in?"

"I'm sorry Draco but I haven't seen her since she got back from school last year. She stayed with a friend last summer. You can come in if you'd like. Cornelius isn't back from work yet and it gets very lonely without Adrian here."

Draco goes in and closes the door behind him. A house-elf takes him to the sitting room, and offers him tea.

"Mrs. Fudge do you mind if I have a look at Adrian's room?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you Mrs. Fudge."

A house elf takes him up the stairs to Adrian's room. Draco opens the room to find it empty of everything but a bed and dresser. He goes over to the window and looks at the curtains. She put those up the summer before 6th year. The year her father was killed. Draco opens the curtains to let some light in. He looks at the walls; they are bare except for a picture or two of Adrian and her grandfather. Draco opens the closet door and looks in the boxes on the floor. One box is full of pictures and albums of Adrian, her mother, and her father. Another box is full of posters of Quidditch teams and bands that Adrian grew out of when she was younger. The third box is full of Stuffed Animals and other toys. Mr. and Mrs. Fudge come in, Mrs. Fudge sits down on the bed, Mr. Fudge looks around at the now empty room.

"Where is she Emmaline?"

"I don't know Cornelius. She just didn't come back, and then all her things were gone."

"_Where is she?_" (C)

"She's not coming back." (D)

They look over in the corner where Draco is standing.

"What did you say?" (C)

"She's not coming back." (D)

"Why not?" (E)

"It's not your fault Mrs. Fudge. If she stayed it would be for you."

"How do you know?" (C)

"She told me." (D)

"Where is she Draco?" (C)

He looks at Cornelius.

"She's with Potter." (D)

(((AN: E Emmaline/ C Cornelius/ D Draco. Emmaline is a made up character. She is the wife of the ex-minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. They are Adrian's Grandparents. For more info on their history read my fic The 5th year. )))


End file.
